Hábitos e Respostas
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Shikamaru teria que ensina-la a sorrir e ser simpática, ou ter de ser os dois para ajudá-la. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Naruto_ não é meu, e eu cansei de falar isso –q

Fic iiiiiinteirinha dedicada a Shinoda-q. *-*

* * *

**Hábitos e Respostas**

Shikamaru & Temari

* * *

Balançou o leque, uma ultima vez, tirando os últimos vestígios de sangue do inimigo. Olhou pro lado, vendo seus irmãos se levantarem. Kankurou sorria, verdadeiro, e ela lhe mandou um sorriso inclinado. Gaara apenas bateu nas vestes e se retirou, acenando de leve com a mão. _Típico._

Ela desfez a invocação, e em poucos segundos o pergaminho já estava preso nas suas costas. Andou em passos lentos, na direção do antigo time dez de Konohagakure no Sato e se manteve imparcial; Ino curava o braço de Chouji enquanto Shikamaru, sentado de costas pra ela, mantendo um cigarro aceso entre a ponta dos dedos enquanto olhava para o céu.

Sentiu estremecer, mas não parou o seu caminho. Ino e Chouji ergueram a cabeça, sorrindo, mas ela não respondeu. Sentia-se fraca; a presença dele lhe afetava, física e emocionalmente. Uma coisa incontrolável, como suas pernas que agora iam seguras em direção ao ninja. Como se estivessem sendo atraídas por uma força maior.

- Sem nenhum dedo quebrado dessa vez? Estou impressionada...

Ele apenas virou o rosto, e com um sorriso inclinado a convidou para sentar do seu lado na pedra. A leve brisa lhe levou o cheiro da recente batalha ao olfato, e ela sentiu novamente a mesma excitação. Batalhas... Batalhas... Ela _vivia_ por isso. Ela havia _nascido_ para aquilo.

- E então?

Olhou o grande deserto a sua frente, e mirou vários shinobis. Alguns retiravam corpos dos companheiros da areia manchada de vermelho, e outros apenas estavam sentados, sentindo a brisa enquanto descansavam. _Descanso_ não era uma palavra que constava no seu dicionário, e ela ficava se perguntando porque que agora _descansava_ a cabeça no ombro dele.

Olhou para Inuzuka Kiba que agora acariciava os pelos de Akamaru; ela não conseguia se ver naquela situação. A paz, o alivio após vencer uma boa briga... Aquilo não era de seu feitio. Virou os orbes verde-azulados para a direção oposta, vendo Aburame Shino cuidar de alguns envenenados com paciência. Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto conversavam ao longe, ela corando e sorrindo fraco diante do sorriso largo dele. Hyuuga Neji, Mitsashi Tenten e Rock Lee terminavam de ajudar os últimos feridos, os levando até o mini-posto onde Haruno Sakura recebia todos com gestos gentis. A vida que os shinobis de Konoha levam não é para uma kunoichi como ela.

- Temari...

Ergueu os olhos, mirando aquele rosto tão maduro e bonito, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Shikamaru parecia ter dificuldades, mas quando começou a falar, Temari se viu caindo lentamente em alguma estratégia pronta para a ocasião. E ela sentia raiva de si mesma, porque mesmo sabendo que viria alguma coisa, nao conseguiria fugir.

- Aproveitamos que estamos aqui e vamos até sua vila, pegar algumas roupas. O meu clã se encarregará de tudo, levaremos todas as coisas essenciais para que você não fique louca, não se preocupe. Será como você pediu... Um mês em cada vila. O que me diz?

- E se minha resposta for não? Você promete não chorar?

- Passaram-se tantos anos, você poderia esquecer isso... – Ele resmungou, enquanto descia da pedra – Você não me procuraria se a resposta fosse não. Vamos.

No momento que o viu rumando em direção ao grande deserto, cumprimentando todos os amigos que via pelo caminho, ela reparou que não precisava ser exatamente simpática, a ponto de sorrir a qualquer um que lhe passasse do lado. Shikamaru podia ser tudo que ela não era pelos dois, afinal, esse era mais um dos seus pedidos. Gaara e Kankurou conseguiriam se virar, agora sem os fantasmas do passado. A loira também não olharia mais para trás. Se aproximou dele, e grudou seu próprio ombro no dele. Sorriu. Esqueceria o passado e teria um futuro ao seu lado sem nenhuma coisa problemática para atrapalhar.

* * *

**N/A:** Surto de inspiração no meio da madrugada e dessa vez eu pude escrever na hora! –glam.

A Temari pode ter ficado ooc, e a historia em si meio 'dã'... mas antes de conclusões precipitadas, lembre-se que isso é uma fanfic. ^^ Enquanto o Kishi-morto não faz eles se reencontrando logo, sobra para nossas mentes férteis criar situações...

Shinodinha, minha vida, eu fiquei realmente puta comigo mesma quando você me disse que eu não tinha te escrito uma ShikaTema. Você ta comigo há tanto tempo né? Pooooooorra, você tem uma long fic minha impressa :O Você owna xD~ Te amo vaquinha.

/e muito obrigada pela ajuda. Você sabe. *-*

**Review's onegaaai**? :D


End file.
